The Clinical Sample Acquisition and Repository Scientific Research Support Component (SRSC) will provide human clinical samples required for the studies outlined in the CHAVI-ID research plan. One key goal of CHAVI-ID is to study subjects that make broad neutralizing antibodies (BnAbs) in order to understand how best to induce BnABs. Another key goal is to receive vaccine trial samples from collaborating networks and to provide these samples to CHAVI-ID investigators. The clinical samples that are needed for the B, T and Innate cell studies as well as studies in the SRSCs, are those from chronically infected subjects who have been extensively characterized for their ability to make broad neutralizing antibodies (BnAbs), and samples from HIV-1 vaccine trials carried out by the HIV Vaccine Trials Network (HVTN), the Military HIV Research Program (MHRP) or the NIH Vaccine Research Center (VRC) as well as control samples. It is also important to have a sample repository comprised of both samples from control groups, samples from volunteers in vaccine trials as well as samples from both acute and chronic HIV-1 infection cohorts, such that when opportunities arise to test new hypotheses that require clinical material, CHAVI-ID research can move quickly ahead without stopping to write and get new clinical protocols approved. Specific Aims Aim 1. To recruit and maintain the CHAVI-ID clinical sites for CHAVI-ID studies. Aim 2. To maintain high quality specimen processing laboratories at the CHAVI-ID sites to ensure the highest quality sample acquisition. Aim 3. To maintain CHAVI-ID repository sample storage facilities for distribution to CHAVI-ID investigators.